This invention relates to transformers and to apparatus and methods for preventing animals from alighting on transformers.
Electrical power outages caused by animals climbing or perching on electrical transformers is a common problem in the electrical utilities industry. An animal, such as a squirrel or bird, climbing or perching on the transformer will sometimes contact a high voltage power line adjacent the transformer with it""s tail or wing, which causes a short circuit between the power line and the transformer. In an effort to prevent this, skilled artisans have developed insulated animal guards and other forms of insulated devices designed to insulate the electrical insulator bushings. However, known forms of insulator bushings are difficult to install, expensive, and must be removed in order to allow the electrical bushings to be access for maintenance and replacement. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in an exemplary apparatus embodiment of the invention, which consists of a transformer having an end, a first electrical insulator bushing attached to and extending away from the end of the transformer, a first conductor extending from the first electrical insulator bushing, and a cover having a first opening. The cover is affixed to the transformer shielding the end of the transformer and the first electrical insulator bushing preventing animals from alighting on the end of the transformer and the first electrical insulator bushing. In accordance with the invention, the conductor extends through the first opening of the cover from inside the area contained by the cover. The cover has an outer surface that is sufficiently angled to frustrate animals from alighting thereon. The cover is at least partially transparent, and has an apex, which opposes the upper end of the transformer and serves to prevent animals from alighting thereon. The cover can be entirely transparent, if desired. The first opening of the cover is disposed proximate the apex. The immediate embodiment incorporates a bracket that functions to releasably affix the cover to the transformer. In accordance with the invention, any attachment structure capable of releasably securing the cover to the transformer can be employed. The cover is fashioned with an attached access panel movable between a closed position and an open position permitting access therethrough to the end of the transformer and the first electrical insulator bushing. A second electrical insulator bushing is also provided, which is attached to and extends away from the end of the transformer. A second conductor extends from the electrical insulator bushing. The cover has a second opening, and the second conductor extends through the second opening.
In accordance with the invention, another apparatus embodiment consists of a transformer having an end. First and second electrical insulator bushings attached to and extend away from the end of the transformer. A first conductor extends from the first electrical insulator bushing, and a second conductor extends from the second electrical insulator bushing. A cover has a first opening, a second opening, and an attachment end affixed to the transformer. The cover shields the end of the transformer and the first and second electrical insulator bushings preventing animals from alighting on the end of the transformer and the first and second electrical insulator bushings. The first conductor extends through the first opening of the cover, and the second conductor extends through the second opening of the cover. The cover has an outer surface that is sufficiently angled to frustrate animals from alighting thereon. The cover is at least partially transparent, and has an apex, which opposes the upper end of the transformer and serves to prevent animals from alighting thereon. The cover can be entirely transparent, if desired. The first and second openings of the cover are disposed proximate the apex. The immediate embodiment incorporates a bracket that functions to releasably affix the cover to the transformer. In accordance with the invention, any attachment structure capable of releasably securing the cover to the transformer can be employed. The cover is fashioned with an attached access panel, which is movable between a closed position and an open position permitting access therethrough to the end of the transformer and the first and second electrical insulator bushings. A gap exists between the attachment end of the cover and the transformer, permitting water and debris to pass therethrough.
In accordance with the invention, yet another apparatus embodiment includes a transformer, a first electrical insulator bushing and an attached first conductor, and a cover having an access panel. The transformer has an end, the first electrical insulator bushing is attached to and extends away from the end of the transformer, and the first conduct extends from the first electrical insulator bushing. The cover has an access panel and a first opening. The cover is affixed to the transformer and shields the end of the transformer and the first electrical insulator bushing preventing animals from alighting on the end of the transformer and the first electrical insulator bushing. The first conductor extends through the first opening of the cover. The access panel is movable between a closed position and an open position permitting access therethrough to the end of the transformer and the first electrical insulator bushing. The cover has an outer surface that is sufficiently angled to frustrate animals from alighting thereon. The cover is at least partially transparent, and has an apex, which opposes the upper end of the transformer and serves to prevent animals from alighting thereon. The cover can be entirely transparent, if desired. The first opening of the cover is disposed proximate the apex. The immediate embodiment incorporates a bracket that functions to releasably affix the cover to the transformer. In accordance with the invention, any attachment structure capable of releasably securing the cover to the transformer can be employed. A second electrical insulator bushing is also provided, which is attached to and extends away from the end of the transformer. A second conductor extends from the electrical insulator bushing. The cover has a second opening, and the second conductor extends through the second opening.
In accordance with the invention, still another apparatus embodiment includes a transformer, a first electrical insulator bushing having an attached first conductor, a second electrical insulator bushing having an attached second conductor, and a cover having an access panel. T transformer has an end, and the first and second electrical insulator bushings are attached to and extend away from the end of the transformer. The first conductor extends from the first electrical insulator bushing, and the second conductor extends from the second electrical insulator bushing. The cover has a first opening, a second opening, and an attachment end affixed to the transformer. The cover shields the end of the transformer and the first and second electrical insulator bushings preventing animals from alighting on the end of the transformer and the first and second electrical insulator bushings. The first conductor extends through the first opening of the cover, and the second conductor extends through the second opening of the cover. The access panel is movable between a closed position and an open position permitting access therethrough to the end of the transformer and the first and second electrical insulator bushings. The cover has an outer surface that is sufficiently angled to frustrate animals from alighting thereon. The cover is at least partially transparent, and has an apex, which opposes the upper end of the transformer and serves to prevent animals from alighting thereon. The cover can be entirely transparent, if desired. The first and second openings of the cover are disposed proximate the apex. The immediate embodiment incorporates a bracket that functions to releasably affix the cover to the transformer. In accordance with the invention, any attachment structure capable of releasably securing the cover to the transformer can be employed. A gap exists between the attachment end of the cover and the transformer, permitting water and debris to pass therethrough.
In a transformer including an upper end having a perimeter edge and at least one attached electrical conductor assembly consisting of an electrical insulator bushing attached to and extending away form the upper end of the transformer and a conductor extending from the electrical insulator bushing, the invention provides a cover having an annular attachment end, an opposing distal extremity, and an opening. The immediate embodiment incorporates a mechanism, such as a bracket, for releasably securing the annular attachment end of the cover to the perimeter edge of the upper end of the transformer so as to permit the cover to shield the end of the transformer and the electrical insulator bushing preventing animals from alighting on the end of the transformer and the electrical insulator bushing. The opening of the cover is for accommodating the conductor. It is to be understood that any attachment structure capable of releasably securing the cover to a transformer can be employed, in accordance with the principle of the invention. The cover has an outer surface that is sufficiently angled to frustrate animals from alighting thereon. The cover is at least, partially transparent, and has an apex disposed at the distal extremity thereof opposing the annular attachment end. The cover can be entirely transparent, if desired. The opening of the cover is disposed proximate the distal extremity, and the cover is fashioned with an attached access panel movable between a closed position and an open position.
Consistent with the foregoing summary of various embodiments of the invention, the invention also contemplates associated apparatus and method embodiments.